


Cry 'Havoc'

by EmeraldHeiress



Series: Unmasked [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Kidnapping, Mentioned Leia Organa, Mentioned Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala Lives, Padmé doesn't know who Vader is, Rebel Leader Padmé Amidala, Rebellion Era (Star Wars), Star Wars Galactic Empire Era, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldHeiress/pseuds/EmeraldHeiress
Summary: “My queen.” The figure in black stood in front of the glowing ray shields. Unmoving and deadly patient.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala & Darth Vader
Series: Unmasked [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178711
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	Cry 'Havoc'

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is the from the a plot idea I had I'm calling Unmasked. You can find the description of the idea underneath the original posting of the previous ficlet [here](https://primeemeraldheiress.tumblr.com/post/640233614260518912/unmasked-au).

**The duracrete** felt solid beneath her boots as they echoed along the halls, in time with the beating of her heart in her ears.

_Thump-dub. Thump-dub._

It almost drowned everything else out. Nonsensically, she thought about how much easier it was to move around, these days, without the yards and swathes of silks and linens she used to wear. The clothing that used to be her armor; the senate that was her battleground.

Now her battleground was a little more literal.

But today…

For a moment she almost felt the wisp of a cloak trailing behind her as she stormed through the halls — a sense-memory of purpose as she held only one destination on her mind. Only one goal.

Whether it was the look on her face or the news spreading through the base, everyone scrambled to clear her path. She barely paid them any mind. Though she traveled deep into the mountain, it felt like only moments before she stood before her destination.

The wheezing cycle of the respirator was harsh in her ears and the crack of his vocoder still haunted her dreams.

“My queen.” The figure in black stood in front of the glowing ray shields. Unmoving and deadly patient.

 _“Did you mean it?”_ The words ripped themselves out of her mouth before she realized she was going to voice them. She almost wanted to take them back but it didn’t matter. At this point, nothing mattered.

The helmet — the visage of nightmares to many of her man, the herald of death to even more — tilted, confused.

“Every word I have spoken since we were trapped within the temple has been sincere.”

The air around them rang with truth. She didn’t understand how she knew that; she didn’t even care anymore. Something loosened in her chest and she could breathe again. She hadn’t even realized she had been struggling, her chest heaving as she took her first full breaths since the had news come in.

Her fist slammed into the panel next to the cell, bringing the shields down. Setting him loose. Her other hand curled around a blade, still humming that mournful — frighteningly familiar — tone.

“If you meant it,” she bit out, furious at the pirates, at the situation, at him, “ _bring them back_.”

“I am yours.” He went to kneel but she stopped him, shoving the saber at his chest.

“Just find my children!”

He seemed to _ripple_. Not something physical; more like a feeling. An energy shot through him she didn’t understand. Couldn’t name. ~~Didn’t want to name.~~

“The twins?”

“Pirates!” She hissed.

“They will _die_.” She could here the metal in Vader’s prosthetic squeal in protest as he clenched his fist. “I will bring your children home to you.”

For some reason, everything in Padme believed him.


End file.
